


Timed Bombs and Revelations

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feels, Forced Retirement, M/M, Sappy, Sorry Muse, Waverly finds out, Waverly knows, Weirdly Written, You've been warned, but he's okay with it, but they were ready, don't make fun of me, like seriously sappy, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog





	Timed Bombs and Revelations

Some time earlier in his dramatic rescue from the THRUSH compound, Alexander waverly had interrupted a crucially important moment in their escape with a, "What on Earth are you two doing?" That now looked as though it would cost them their lives. It was a moment unlike any he had seen yet between the two agents. Though they would often exchange intense glances in his office, this was the most meaningful state he'd ever seen between two people, incorporating a hundred signs and signals tithe old man couldn't even begin to follow. Beneath all of it, as with every action of these two men, was that steady conviction with which they executed each move, as well as that peculiar quality that made it seem as though each was hiding an earthshattering secret from the world, and maybe even from each other.

Now he understood. Because though they had done everything possible to stop the timer, even U.N.C.L.E.'s finest had to admit defeat, and as his top two agents stood there with three minutes to live and nothing left to lose, the look that passed between them seemed like all there was left in the world.  
Illya, who had taken the last turn with the bomb, stood, turning his back on the hopeless task, and quietly called to his partner. "Napoleon."  
But his eyes were not quiet. They burned with the same fire as Napoleon's did, bottomless shouldering pits of desperation and despair and above all things, love. So they had been keeping a secret. The shock on their faces told him that neither one of them had known their feelings were reciprocated, and the regret said that if they had, thins would be much different. After a moment of staring, Solo crossed the distance between them and wrapped Illya in his arms, pressing a single kiss to his forehead and blinking tears into his yellow hair. I'm sorry," he whispered, so only Illya could hear. "So am I," illya whispered back.  
Time stood still as waverly watched them hold each other, until it occurred to all three spies that the time elapsed far exceeded three minutes.

Three Days Later:  
It was late morning when the familiar trill of his communicator wormed its way into Napoleon's consciousness. Untangling himself from Illya's arms, he reached over to pick the offending gadget from his nightstand and answered, Solo here."  
The uncharacteristically long silence on the other end end made him realize that he had put his own device on the other nightstand. This one was his partner's.  
Finally the Old Man cleared his throat. I assume that both of you have had sufficient time to recover from recent events?" He questioned, formally as always.  
"Ah, yes sir," Napoleon managed.  
"Well, in that case, I want you both to report to my office immediately. Waverly out."  
Solo glanced over at his partner, who was now wide awake and sitting up. "Ready to go get fired?"


End file.
